Various weight selection methods and apparatus have been developed to provide adjustable resistance to exercise. In the case of free weights, for example, weight plates are typically mounted on opposite ends of a bar. In relatively advanced systems, the bar is stored in proximity to the weight plates, and one or more selection mechanisms are provided to connect a desired amount of weight to the bar. Some examples of patented barbell/dumbbell improvements and/or features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,463 to Shields (discloses a dumbbell assembly having opposite side weights that are maintained in alignment on a base and selectively connected to a handle by means of cam driven pins on the weights); U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,198 to Hettick, Jr. (discloses a barbell assembly having opposite side weights that are maintained in alignment on respective storage members and selectively connected to a handle by means of axially movable springs); U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034 to Shields (discloses both barbell and dumbbell assemblies having opposite side weights that are maintained in alignment on a shelf and selectively connected to a handle by means of latches on the weights); U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,762 to Towley, III et al. (discloses a dumbbell assembly having a plurality of interconnected opposite side weights that are stored in nested relationship to one another and selectively connected to a handle by various means); U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al. (discloses a dumbbell assembly having opposite side weights that are maintained in alignment on a base and selectively connected to a handle by means of eccentric cams on a rotating selector rod; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,547 to Krull (discloses a dumbbell assembly having opposite side weights that are maintained in alignment on a base and selectively connected to a handle by means of respective rotating catches. Despite these advances and others in the field of weight selection, room for improvement remains.